Rurhan Nash
(( Most of this page is now out of date. I'll get to it when I can. )) "Whatever comes in the future, I'm ready for it because the past is shit." Rurhan Nash 'is an afflicted Gilnean who is the executive leader of the Greyfang Battalion: Sector 6 (Marine Division), and a Lieutenant Commander inside the Grand Alliance Navy. He's among the rare breed of Red Worgens, and is a well known Engineer. 'Description (Human) What can be seen of Rurhan well as a Human is found here. If it's first glance, to something rarely seen, it'll be listed here. 'First Glance' When first seen, Rurhan is a fairly sized man armored to the bone. He carries two large bastard swords on his back, both blackened from something, and is covered in red and black plate. It can be seen he wheres a tabard with the Gilnean crest and colors of standard issued tabards. 'Main Body' Overall, Rurhan is a medium sized man. He reaches 5'11 in height, but is heavily built. It can be seen that this man is a strong athletic, especially when he is out of armor. Rurhan's legs are thick, and so are his arms. But they're not as large as they could be. All in all, he is 220 or so LB of muscle. 'Facial' Rurhan has a clean face, showing how young he is. His eyes are yellow like a wild creature, but he is fairly civilized. His brown hair is wrapped into a ponytail most of the time, and he has a slight scar under his right eye. His right eye could then be noticed that it is damaged, as if he is a quarter of the way blind. Few can tell this, but it is still there. 'Arms & Armour' Rurhan's weapons & armor are listed here. 'Armour' Rurhan is fully equipped with brown and red Gilnean armor. He smithed it himself, and it perfectly fit. His helm was that of a purple argent-like helmet. His shoulders were sharp, spiking slightly. The rest wasn't notable, as it was natural Plate. 'Arms' Arms, otherwise known as Weapons, are all of the weapons that Rurhan carries. Each are listed here. :: Ceremonial Cutlass -''' A family heirloom, Rurhan has a Ceremonial Cutlass once held by Aaron Nash. He has this sword at his hip at meetings, and so on. :: ' Blackened Bastard Swords -' Two large Bastard Swords with double guards are the weapon that can normally be seen on Rurhan. They are blackened between the two guards, and a greyish silver above the second. The swords by themselves are threatening; and the fact Rurhan carries two only helps that. '''Tattoos, Piercings, Scars, etc. Easily noticed, there is a scar under Rurhan's right eye. The eye is half blind from this scar, and since this he can only see 75% of a normal person's sight. On Rurhan's back is the Nash family tattoo - found on most members of the Nash Family - of a crow. This tattoo is far larger then other's, as it is on the heir. The picture is of a crow flying up, wings wide-spread in flight, and covers most of his back. 'Description (Worgen)' Rurhan changes distinctly in many places when transforming into Worgen form, here is his Worgen description. 'First Glance' When seen as a Worgen, Rurhan is likely charging you down. He is likely armored inside red and black plate, covering nearly every inch of his body. He will either be unarmed, or carrying two large bastard swords blackened down. If one is lucky enough to see his fur, he has a redish coloring which is rarely seen. 'Facial' Rurhan as a worgen is rarely slow enough for you to see his face. His eyes are yellow, like a feral beast. His teeth are sharply canined, which only help his intimidation factor. The chin of this worgen is the same color as the rest of it's fur, which is uncommon, and has spiky hair when moving from throat to chin. 'Main Body' Overall inside Worgen form, Rurhan looks average in height, a bit stronger in weight, and always feral-like. He is heavy-set in look, especially in his arms and legs. 'Tattoos, Scars, Piercings, etc.' The scar is far more obvious inside Worgen form, where there is no fur in a streak under his right eye. 'History' From a young age, Rurhan has had a hard life. Here shows just how hard of a life he has had. 'Young Age' Rurhan James Nash, born to Henry and Mary Nash, was born on the 21st of July on the year of 1121 F.A.. A small child at birth, Rurhan grew up to be larger then expected by far. At a young age, Rurhan was a happy child. He and his younger brother, Temer, would always be the rascals in the block having fun and disrupting work. Life was simple, they had a medium economy family and not that many worries for some time. Those were the good years. Rurhan's father, was a Naval Veteran. He was a good friend to many, but there were those who had taken their grudges too far. 'The Fire' Around the age of 9, things took a turn. He was out playing with his brother at the time when it happened. He heard the explosion, and turned to look where it came from. Their house, was on blazing fire. Temer and Rurhan's parents had died inside the so called "fire". They were told it was an accident, but they were not told about the true reason behind the fire, few were. Adoption Temer and Rurhan were both taken to the adoption agency. Temer, still young, was happily adopted. His new parents agreed that the two could keep in touch, even though they didn't have enough room in the house for Rurhan. Rurhan and his brother kept in touch by writing, but in the end they lost touch. For the next 5 years, Rurhan was alone. No one adopted him, he was to old. Around 13 years old, Rurhan found a father figure in a man named "Dash Eckman", or known to him better as "Feng". At the age of 14, Rurhan was adopted by Feng and brought into his family. Feng taught him to fight from there on, preparing him for the future. 'Enlistment' At the age of 16, Rurhan joined the military and was sent to the Naval Academy. He was sent into the City's Military District where he was trained in fighting, as well as form of tactics in Naval lands. Rurhan quickly joined the top of his class, which in the later years had him selected for the Northgate Rebellion; causing him to decide to work within the Army for a short time. 'The Northgate Rebellion' At the age of 19, Rurhan enlisted for the Northgate Civil War, joining the side of the loyalists. He was placed under Colonel Ranets Daggerfang as his second in command because of his birth father's history. After winning the war, Rurhan found himself working as a guard; for all he knew was battle. 'Betrayal / the Worgen' When the Worgen began attacking Gilneas city, Rurhan was one of the last to leave. He was escorting a group of unafflicted civilians out of the city, when he was betrayed. They'd been moving through the quickest route, and had to go through an alley. Making sure nothing followed them, they moved quickly through the alley. Down came Feng, transforming into a worgen, onto Rurhan. That was the last he remembered before getting knocked out. 'Awakened' For the next 3 to 4 months, Rurhan was feral. He and a group of other worgens had moved their way South, into Duskwood. For the next many months, nothing mattered to him. It was like he was a true wolf. Soon, Rurhan had found himself tracking something large and alone. He found it, a larger civilized Worgen. Valrick Warmane. Rurhan attacked, but after a battle he was knocked out. Valrick brought him to Darnassus, where the Night Elves performed the Ritual of Awakening on him. He remembered nothing of being Feral, only what he was told. He did remember, Feng dropping down on him. Rurhan wanted revenge, so he began looking for others to help him, others who could help him defeat the monster of a man. 'Training' Rurhan spent plenty of time training, awaiting the time for him to defeat his so called father. He spent hours on end before he enlisted, training. He smithed armor and weapons, battle ready. Two blackened Bastard - sometimes referred to as broad swords - and red plate. 'Re-Enlistment' Rurhan, having trained well, enlisted inside the Grand Alliance Navy. Noting his previous experience, and some time done at T.S. Proudmoore, he rose to Chief Petty Officer fairly quickly. He also enlisted for the Blades of Greymane, however his work within the Blades died out shortly after the Iron Horde fell. He still works under the Navy to this day; with a far higher rank he has earned over time. 'The "Accident" Revealed' Rurhan, having learned during his hard work that Feng was killed without him, began to move on. On the 26th of August, he was called to the Admiralty of Ranets Daggerfang's office. He was given the Ceremonial Sword of Aaron Nash. Rurhan, believing the sword was lost in the fire that killed his parents, demanded where he got the blade. Ranets explained to him that his father gave it to him in a hurry, believing he and his family was in danger. Rurhan realized before, but never said. The accident was no accident. It was murder. Rurhan returned, turning into his Worgen form. He went feral, like every other time he turned. He had control of being Human, but when he turned... He was no man. The two battled on for ages, before Ranets finally defeated the younger Worgen. In the weeks to come, Rurhan and Ranets tracked a perfume that frequently visited the ruins. Old and new, this was likely the killer. They tracked it to Stormglen, long abandoned, only to find an old friend! They found Jean Luxford, and Rurhan nearly killed her thinking she was the culprit. Ranets halted him, and Rurhan made her come with him in case she truly was the culprit. As they looked, Jean accidently found a bomb shell; which lead Rurhan to Tanaris. After being called back for a Crusade, he let Jean go and sent her into Stormwind. 'The Wolf's Guard, and Completing the Ritual' Rurhan had sent word to Berenal Grayblade about joining the Wolf's Guard. After finally speaking to him about it, Berenal gave him permission to try and enter. The test was simple; survive Sir Dun for two minutes. Sir Dun was a large 6'11 soldier with un-human strength. Rurhan survived the ring against him with many bruises and a single wound - the two minutes was called with a Knife at Rurhan's throat. Rurhan was allowed to join the Wolf's Guard, if he completed the ritual that turned him feral. Rurhan headed towards the Ritual Chamber later that night; being told to speak to T'orak and they would complete the ritual. 'The Ritual' Rurhan stepped into the ritual chamber. "Hello, is anyone there?" "Greetings Child" Rurhan span around to face a great White Stag. "Greetings, I assume you're T'orak?" The great stag peered at the Worgen, but shook it's head. "No.. I am Grovemaster Leart. But T'orak has spoken to me at great lengths of your... Difficulties, child. It is I who will attempt to quell the beast that dwells within the deeps of your body." Rurhan nodded.'' "Aye, I've not really done this before so I assume you know how." He paused, unslinging his greatswords and setting them on the grass outlining the chamber. "If I need to turn, I'd rather those stay out of reach for your own safety."'' "It is a simple process, though I must warn you.. Some do not come out of this ceremony with their sanity or even lives. Do you understand this risk, Rurhan Nash?" Rurhan nodded to the stag. "I've completed the first half of the ritual, the second can't do more harm than the first." The Stag bowed it's head to the soon-to-be Wolf's Guard. "I see, well then you have faced the Trial of Tranquillity then? Which leaves Rage and Balance for myself to complete." Rurhan nodded yet again. "Aye, I completed the first by force. This allowed me to take control of myself and leave the Worgen form after much struggle." The Stag would nod slowly, taking in the story. "I see.. This may be a little difficult than originally anticipated. No trouble, however. We shall get through this hopefully without any injury to our persons." The Stag moved to the Well in the center of the chamber. "We shall begin immediately." Rurhan followed. "Very well." "Every man and woman afflicted with the Curse of the Worgen must go through the Ritual of Balancing, as you are very well aware of. Here, you shall drink from the Well of Fury and Well of Balance." Rurhan frowned.'' "That's it?"'' The Stag continued, not truly responding. "As you drink from each of the wells, you will fall into a deep sleep of sorts in which you may be faced with paticular times in your life which correspond too the specific well. For example, if one drank from the Well of Fury you may be faced with a time in your life when you succumbed too fit of a great rage." "Do you understand? Be aware that you may well be faced with Challenging or distressful memories." '' ''"I understand." "Unfortunately as you are not a Druid yourself and so cannot master your dream form, if you succumb.. I cannot retrieve you." The Stag paused slightly. "On the bright side, that will mean you spend all eternity in what was once the Emerald Dream.." "Is it not still the Emerald Dream?" "The Emerald Dream was once ravaged by a terrible manifestation named 'The Emerald Nightmare'. I'm afraid that the Dream is no longer what it once was. Only a small section of the great expanse was untouched." "I see... Let's get it over with than, shall we?" The Stag nods again to the Gilnean. Almost as if on que, the Raven that was perched upon an antler dropped three crescent-shaped leaves into the bowl. She returned to her perch as the waters swirled red with rage. "Drink child." Rurhan leaned down to drink from the well. He drank, and his mind exploded. Although unable to be seen outside of his mind, Rurhan saw fire. A large building in flames; and a Crow falling out of a window, and towards it's death. As he came out of the water he grunted. "The hell was that?!" The stag stared unflinchingly at the man, his features clearly showing a distraught childhoood. Leart redirects the question and booms with his great voice. "Just as Goldrinn's spirit once blessed our druids, let Rurhan Nash be blessed with the wisdom of his race and the ferocity of the Wolf God." He inclines his head too the side again, where the raven leaned over to a nearby branch and picked three more leaves into the bowl. This time; it swirled to a deep blue, much like the sea. "Drink from the Well of Tranquility." Rurhan shuddered, before returning to the bowl. His mind exploded yet again; this time it was different. He saw the flag of Gilneas, and a large army. He saw Gilneas City's markets overflowing; and people coming home from work. He saw Gilneas' return to power. This time, Rurhan did not speak when he came out of the well. Rurhan would find himself staring into the Stag's dark eyes. "Just as Dral'nir soothes the cursed Druids who gave into the beast and abandoned balance, let this trial balance Rurhan Nash... Eat." He nodded towards the three leaves by the bowl. "As I understand it, you have already completed the Trial of Balance, yes?" Rurhan nodded, eating the leaves even though they disgusted him. "Then we are done here." As Rurhan turned to leave, the Stag called him. "Rurhan." The soldier looked back. "What is it?" The Stag moved over, and tilted his head low where one of the antler branches would rear quite close. Upon inspection, it was a talisman which held the sign of a Gilnean Crow. "I want you to have this, please take it." Rurhan removed it, but frowned. "Wait- what is this?" "A gift from an ancestor of yours. You see, along my travels, many people gift me relics or items of personal importance in hopes it brings them tranquility. I may often return such to the descendants who require them." '' Rurhan frowned, putting it in his pouch. He retrieved his weapons. "Very well..."'' Then, Rurhan took his leave. "Go in peace, Rurhan Nash. I am sure we will be meeting very soon. And perhaps next time with a companion of your own." 'Personality' 'Quirks' Rurhan is notably respectful, but very serious. Nothing gets past his wall of being serious, at least if it does it's never happened since the accident involving his parents. Friendships Friendships and Relationships are listed here. ::: Ahnca DeBray - Ahnca DeBray is one of the few people Rurhan still considers a friend. They met during the Congregation Crusade of September 1145 F.A.. (Ahnca is Deceased) ::: Ranets Daggerfang - Rurhan served under Ranets inside the Northgate Rebellion, and now is being taught on the Navy by him so that he can follow inside his father's footsteps. ::: Jean Luxford - Childhood friend, Jean and Rurhan hung out a lot in their teen years before Rurhan left for the Military. They re-met again 10 years later; Rurhan is unsure what to think of Jean after catching her stealing from him. ::: Tabitha Greywarden - Companion in the field and possible friend; Tabitha is Rurhan's commanding officer. They recently have grown in friendship after a trip to Stormwind for a recruitment drive. 'Themesong!' Rurhan's themesong. This really fit my character and myself, even if it is based off of another game. 'Some of the lyrics!' "As a child you would wait. And watch from far away. But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream! Here we are, don't turn away now We are the Warriors that built this town." 'Trivia' *Rurhan is half blind inside his right eye, he can still see out of it just not very well; as his left his perfectly fine. *Rurhan joined the Navy simply because his father did, and since than it has become his entire life. *Rurhan has always wanted a Hound for a pet, but he has never been able to get one. *Rurhan's full birth name is "Rurhan James Nash". *Rurhan's middle name, James, was obtained to honour is ancestor "James Nash". *Rurhan has a very rare fur color of Red. Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Footmen Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Nash Family Category:Characters Category:Keel Harbor Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Sailors Category:Greyfang Battalion